The Bite Marks
by demonismyname
Summary: Marceline is in pain and she can't go through it alone. Creatures are coming for her and she doesn't know why. She thought her past was locked away forever, but she may have to come face to face with them again. She has to go through the most painful memory she has. She always says there is no memory of what happened after simon, but her secret about the marks on her neck come out
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: This is my First fan fiction story ever so I hope it's good. Please tell me if there are any errors in the story. I already have most of the story written down so I'll probably update regularly (maybe). Enjoy!

Narrator Pov

She woke up to the sound of a blood curling roar coming from outside, getting annoyed she floated to the front door. She was already annoyed by the fact that she was up with the sun, but what she saw just made her down right angry. A giant had made its way into the entrance of her cave. Marceline grabbed her axe bass and ran into a fight. Nothing's better than a little stretch in the morning. She tried to float higher and get a slash to the head, but surprisingly the giant was fast and swatted her out of the sky. She hit the ground with a painful crack followed by a deafening scream. At first she couldn't move but as she saw the giant's foot coming down she forced herself to roll just before it smashed her dust. Marceline knew something was wrong when she didn't start healing right away. She had to get her axe bass, but it was too far. The giant grabbed Marceline and through her up in the air only to let her fall back against the ground. Marceline couldn't think everything was blurry and she was in pain. She needed to get up before this dumb giant finished her off. Using the strength she had left she stood up only to get slammed into a cave wall. The pain was to the extreme, but she was right by her axe bass. She stood up with newfound confidence and grabbed her axe, but it felt like it weighed a hundred pounds. She dragged it across the ground, swung, and striked out. The axe bass fell to the ground and Marceline was out of it. The next thought was so disgusting to her it gave her chills. There was only one other way to win and defeat this giant permanently. Marceline got up one more time; when the giant swung again she sidestepped and jumped on his hand latching on with all her strength. Slowly she crawled up his hand all the way to his neck and bit down. It's a good thing blood is still red in Ooo because that would suck. The giant thrashed violently at a sickening speed, but Marceline held on for what seemed like forever. After a while the giant slowed until he came to a complete stop. The giant fell to the ground and before he hit Marceline jumped off and landed on the ground not too far away from the now dead enemy. She laid there a while until she realized she still wasn't healing. She crawled over to her axe bass and plucked a few chords thinking what she was going to need to do. Right now she wanted to lay there in pain and do absolutely nothing. The sun was still up and that wasn't helping the situation at all. She could only think of two people that could help her figure out what was wrong one being and evil bastard the other being a beautiful pink scientist. Well there was no decision for Marceline she would have to head over to the candy kingdom. She hoped she could make it before she was burnt to a crisp because there is no way her body would hold out until night time fell; it was already 3am. She stood up despite the pain and started to unsteadily fly towards the kingdom, as soon as she hit the sun she start to sizzle. Even at top speed she was going to be in some serious trouble. Twenty minutes had passed and Marceline finally saw the kingdom and she zoomed straight towards the rower through the window and into Bonnie's bedroom. She laid on the floor for a second steaming and then looked around. Nobody was there which meant she was probably in her lab. She got up and stumbled out the door and through the halls of the kingdom. She was in so much pain, but had to find Bonnie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Hey peoples I'm back with a new chapter. Thank you for those reviews and private messages, they were really helpful and I will try and incorporate that into these chapters. Thank you all. Enjoy!

Narrator Pov

It was just how she liked it, clean and quiet in her lab. Princess Bubblegum had been in her lab for days having fun discovering science. She was on the verge of discovering how to live forever, but was interrupted by a knock on her door. She immediately got angry because she specifically remembered telling Peppermint Butler not to interrupt. She opened the door and her heart melted away, because there in front of her was Marceline Abadeer extremely injured. She was about to tell her to come in Marceline passed out. Struggling, she dragged the vampire in and put her on the lab table soaking her notes and formulas in blood. Immortality could wait because there was only one the princess wanted more than anything that was her friend to be alive.

She quickly saw that Marceline wasn't healing and injected her with a serum that would help close the wounds. Since it would take a while for her wounds to heal Bubblegum would have to do this the hard way with stitches and casts. Marceline had a number of injuries from who knows what fight she was in. After what seemed like forever Marceline was finally looking better and the princess was covered in blood. Princess Bubblegum really needed a shower and some rest, but she couldn't leave Marceline like this. Not being in her regular state Marceline wasn't even floating, the princess could see pain on her face even while she was unconscious.

The princess decided to stay in the lab until Marceline woke up and told her what happened. She rinsed the blood off of herself in the cleansing station of her lab. She put on a fresh lab coat and sat in a chair next to Marceline. She was going to figure out what was wrong with Marceline no matter what. No matter how much she says she puts her kingdom first she will always put Marceline in her top spot of priorities. The more the princess thought about it the gloomier she got until she began to sob. She couldn't just sit there and feel sorry for Marceline she had to put a plan in action. She wiped her tears away and picked the phone up. She would need back up so she called Finn and Jake. She told a tired Finn to come to the castle in the morning they agreed of course not knowing that their vampire friend was hurt. The princess just sat there staring at Marceline breathing out of habit.

She eventually went to sleep because there was a big day ahead of her and she was going to need her rest. Marceline wouldn't like her plan, but she doesn't have a choice it's for the sake of her health.

**Sorry this chapter is short but most of them are so please review and give me some advice. See you guys soon. I might update today or tomorrow who knows.**

_**-Demon**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Hey peoples I know it has been a while and I am sorry for that. I was busy doing absolutely nothing. So you know the drill, tell me if I did anything wrong or tell me what I can do to improve the story. ENJOY!

Narrator POV

Marceline woke up to a slow throb all the through her body, the memory from yesterday slowly coming into view. She tried to rub the sweat from her forehead, but was prevented from doing so by some weight on her hand. She looked down and saw Bubblegum head down on top of her hand. She looked so peaceful, but no one could predict what was going on in the thought filled mind of the pink scientist. Marceline didn't want to wake up Bonnibel, but she didn't want to go to sleep either in fear of what she might dream about. So, she sat there staring at the ceiling until PB said her name. Marceline thought she was awake, but when she looked down Bonnibel was still face down.

She felt a little better knowing that the pink monarch was dreaming about her. She enjoyed being around Bonnibel more than anything, the thought of being with her made the throbbing sensation subside. She began to drift back into sleep, but there was a knock at the door. Marceline asked who it was and instead of answering Finn and Jake waltz on in. Marceline had to pry her hand from Bubblegum's hold to get off the table. Then it was even harder to try and wake her up. Bubblegum had to have been crying in her sleep because her eyes were red when she finally lifted her head.

Bubblegum began to slowly explain Marceline's situation and her theories of what it could be that is interfering with Marceline's powers. Somewhere in between the giant explanation Marceline had drifted back to sleep. After about another hour the monarch finally finished catching Finn and Jake up. They all looked backed at Marceline who was starting to murmur things in her sleep. She had a disturbed look on her face and she was starting to toss and turn. Bubblegum was about to wake her up, but Marceline jumped up breathing hard. She started scratching at her neck and crying saying she never wanted it. Bubblegum was scared to ask what Marceline saw, but she was curious to what could make the mighty vampire cry.

Instead of asking her she got up and held her and rocked slowly back and forth until her unnecessary breathing slowed down. Jake didn't look as scared as he usually was being around Marceline, it was more of a confused worrying face. On the other hand Finn looked angry and determined to help Marcy.

Princess Bubblegum had a plan, but Marceline definitely wasn't going to like it and she wouldn't have a choice in the matter. The princess boldly said to Marceline, "Marceline I am going to take you to your father." Marceline immediately jumped off of the table ready to put up a fight. The princess was ready for this and in one quick motion she injected Marceline with a sleep serum that could knock out the king worm. The last thing that could be heard by the vampire was a shaky I'm sorry from the pink scientist before her vision was taken by darkness.

The princess turned to the second part of her plan, Finn and Jake. She told them that she needed them to go to Marceline's place and search it for any clues. When they left the monarch tried to get her stuff ready without breaking down, but that wasn't the case. It is hard not to cry for someone that you care for that you want to be more than just a friend. Marceline meant so much to the princess and yet she doesn't know it. She was finally ready to go to the dreadful Nightosphere and talk to Marceline's father. She drew the smiley face, threw some bug milk on it, picked up Marceline and said the words Maloso Vobiscum et cum Spiritum. The portal opened and the princess stepped through with extreme confusion because of what she was looking at.


End file.
